Unfinished Business
by Secret Koko
Summary: Draco has some unfinished business. Harry finds out what it is. :D SLASH. Warnings for mature sexual content and possibly a little bit of crack. ONE SHOT. :D


Title: Unfinished Business

Author: Secret Koko

Rating: NC-17

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. :D Enjoy! :D

Draco slammed Harry's body into the slippery shower stall wall. They were drenched from head to toe still in full quidditch gear.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them to the wall as he kissed Harry passionately. It was sloppy and violent, all teeth and tongue, it was perfect. Draco growled as he tasted every inch of Harry's beautiful mouth. His tongue darted behind his perfect teeth, sparred with his lovely tongue and nibbled on his seductive lips.

Draco drove his hips into Harry's, both boys moaning when their hard members aligned. Harry began to rut against Draco, trying to increase the friction and the pressure between them. Harry's hands clutched at the front of Draco's robes pulling him closer.

Draco reluctantly let go of Harry's wrists to trail his hands in the folds of the wet and heavy crimson Gryffindor robes. He palmed over Harry's hard chest, his flat stomach and settled his hand on the front of Harry's belt.

Before proceeding, Draco took a step back to admire his work. Harry was panting, water still falling about him, his lips swollen, pupils blown and a very obvious and delicious bulge tenting his trousers.

Then suddenly, as if a dam had burst, there was a flurry of activity both trying as fast as they possibly could to undo each other's belt. Someone hissed, the other sighed as both their cocks escaped the confines of their clothing. It no longer mattered who made what noise because at that very moment Draco took both their cocks into his hand and began to stroke in blissful unison.

Draco braced one hand against the wall for support. He couldn't figure out which he'd rather watch Harry's face or their cocks. Harry closed his eyes, threw his head back and arched his back. It was a mesmerizing sight.

"Close." Draco grit out, as he increased the pace of his strokes. Harry's opened his eyes and looked directly at Draco, his eyes dark as night, his ahnds felt their way up Draco's torso to tangle in soft blonde locks. Harry pulled him in for a kiss. Draco gasped as his climax slowly built. "H… H… H….Hermione!"

"Hermione! Hermione?"

The bushy haired Gryffindor sat up from her muggle laptop, startled. "Ha-harry! How long have you been standing there?" The boy-who-lived stood across the room, in the door way of her standard ministry liaison office.

Harry stared at her flushed face quizzically. "Quite a while actually. You weren't responding. Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? Yes, of course I'm feeling alright. Why wouldn't I?" She said all too quickly. Harry narrowed his eyes and thought of prodding further, but thought better of it. "O-kay. Good to know."

There was an awkward pause. Hermione cleared her throat. "Was there something you needed?" She asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Actually I came to ask if I could use your laptop." Harry explained as he finally walked into her office and plopped down into one of the cushy chairs in front of her desk. "I'm going undercover in Muggle London next week and I'd like to do some preliminary research on muggle clubs."

"Sure. I was just going to go out and meet Ron for lunch in the atrium anyway. You can use it while I'm gone." Hermione quickly set her browser to a search engine, stood and left.

Harry stared after her and scratched his head. _ What the blimey has gotten into her? Maybe she's been working too hard. _Harry thought. Then shrugged.

He then got up and walked round her desk and to sit in Hermione's office chair.

Harry began typing in and his query but changed his mind. He hit the backspace button and instead of clearing his query the entire page changed and loaded, what presumably Hermione was doing before he came in.

Harry bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't pry but with Hermione's strange behavior, curiosity got the better of him.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. _What the bloody hell was Hermione reading? And with Malfoy of all blokes! _

Draco gasped. "Harry. Really close." The blonde arched before his member pulsed in his's hand and spurted out warm streams of cum. It was all it took to push Harry over the edge. He let out a guttural sound and came explosively, his spunk mixing with Draco's before the falling water washed away their mess. Afterwards they stood still, breathless and panting. Their foreheads resting against each other.

Harry sat up bewildered, but he had to admit, it was really hot. He had never looked at the pointy menace that way, but now that he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. The whole love-hate, passion and obsession that went into their boyhood rivalry made for really really hot sex.

Harry scrolled down, eager to find out what happened next in the story but instead he found a note. Harry almost fell out of his chair in shock. It said:

_So what do you think so far? _

_Quidditch locker room sex has always been a fantasy of mine. :D_

_Thanks in advance, love. You're the best beta. _

_Draco_


End file.
